urbanterrorfandomcom-20200216-history
Map:Ambush
Documentation * Urban Terror Level * -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Title : ut_ambush Filename : ut4_ambush.pk3 Author : MasHeeN Date : 28/08/07 E-mail address : MasHeeN@blueyonder.co.uk Homepage URL : -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- * Level Description * -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Updated for 4.0/4.1 Another map from the archives updated for the 3.8 release. The map was designed ages ago (2.6 time) alongside crossing. Its a bit of patch mesh frenzy but I was trying to get away from those flat flat maps... Not much on the side of rooftops, since they seemed to give me issues. This release has been tweaked and updated for the 3.8 release. Very short timescale on this build, finalising it for this release took me too long. Blurb You are based in the Soviet Block, another boring night of security for some jumped up scientist and his friends is nearly over. At dawn they board a bus and they are no longer your problem, so long as it stays quiet until then... ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Single Player : No Gamemodes : FFA, TP DM, TP Survivor, Follow the Leader, CAH, Bomb Suggested player load : 8-16 New Textures : Yes New Sounds : Yes New Models : Yes -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- * Construction * -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Map Base : New Map Prefabs used : Mapobjects used : Defcon_tree by SID Lada by Omita Bus by Omita Russian tgb11 by BeardMonkey Russian Kamaz trucks by BeardMonkey Generator by Lt1 Editor used : GTK Radiant 1.3.13 Other utilities used : The usual, particularly YDNAR q3map2 2.55 (http://shaderlab.com) Surface Inspector by {TRIAD}cry4dawn Known Bugs : Some texturing is a bit poor but as its an as is.. Compile machine : AMD Athlon 64 3000 BSP time : tbc sec VIS time : tbc sec RAD time : tbv sec Total Brushes : 6929 (approx) DM spawns : 2 TP spawns : 131 CAH capturepoints : 5 Locations : 27 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- * OTHER LEVELS BY THE AUTHOR * -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- : Eagle - By MasHeeN - (ut_eagle.pk3) : Eagle - By MasHeeN - (ut_eagle_30.pk3) : Crossing - By MasHeeN - (ut_crossing_30.pk3) : Some Doom levels, Doom2 levels, Quake levels, Q3Arena and Q3TeamArena levels, but none as public release. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- * CREDITS * -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The usual - Silicon Ice Development (http://www.silicon-ice.com) And also - Omita: Great models as always and he is such a busy man. Top. (http://www.omita.com) BeardMonkey: More great models. This boy is good... and fast. Thanks BM (http://monkeyism.no-ip.com/) Lt1: For the Generator model, at last it surfaces. Ydnar: q3map2 2.54 (http://shaderlab.com) DickDastardly: for his help, advice and general brummie demeanor. Dragonne: for his help and advise. The W.R.A.N clan members: Dugster, Madfoot, Riley, Numbenator, Gibbons The lovely Johnson: and her womanly ways * COPYRIGHT / PERMISSIONS * -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Authors MAY NOT use this level as a base to build additional levels. This map MAY NOT be sold, or in any other way turn into profit for any other person than the author. This map MAY be distributed on any media as long as this media is distributed freely without anyone having to pay for it. This level is designed for the Quake 3 Total Conversion "Urban Terror" and is not to be used, replicated or edited for any other Mod, Total Conversion, Game or Game Engine. Category:Standard Maps